Bat's Love
by Masked Mouse
Summary: This is to my dear friend and writer Detouredbe 's fanfic The Compromise and my fanfic Miracles of a Fantasy. This is a what if story the events had lead in a different way.
1. Chapter 1

Bat's Love

(A/N: Thi isto my dear friend and writer Detouredbe 's fanfic The Compromise and my fanfic Miracles of a Fantasy. What if the events that lead in a different way. I don't own any of the characters. I do own Ruby and Darius. Please read and review no flames.)

Chapter 1:

The female mouse lay on her back on the floor of the sewer floor. The sound of water dripping from alove. Things hadn't changed since she had last left. The platform which the stairs led up to where a throne stood. She shivered knowing who sat there. The fountain which was dry as the wine was opened with a few spills abotu the place. ''They must had have a fun time to themselves'' she said to herself. But she was glad of one thing that she wasn't locked up in that glass wine bottle again. Especially in her condition.

She could do nothing but she had to watch helplessly. She tried to remember what had occur earlier after she had left Baker Street. She had went over to visit Basil and Dawson to ask of their advice. She pulled the coat she was wearing further up as she was wondering how to explain to them of the news when she stepped inside the living room.

''Olivia why don't you take that coat off it is not that freezing in here'' said Basil sternly sitting in his armchair as she shook her head. She noticed he wasn't smoking his pipe or playing his violin as he was dressed in his dressing robe. Dawson got to his feet letting Olivia took his seat. She thanked him which she had also refused an offer to have one of Mrs Judson's cheese crumpets she had made or some tea as the tray sat on the table between them. ''No thank you I only come for a little while I won't be staying long'' said Olivia.

She put her hands behind her back as she took a deep breath.

''Basil, Dawson would you support me through to the bitter end even I got something wrong even the unthinkable'' said Olivia as she tried stop herself from shaking. ''Olivia what on earth are you talking about you have done nothing wrong'' said Dawson trying to asure her. She sighed deeply as she left the house heading homeward. They could do nothing but they could only stare after her. Basil raised his eyebrows. ''A young lady such as her shouldn't be out at long at night I will have to go after her'' said Basil getting up to where his coat and cape were. ''Basil no Olivia can handle herself besides she isn't a child'' said Dawson kindly to him.

The night wind swirled around her as it had got dark as she needed some air to clear her mind and thoughts. Olivia stopped in her tracks trying to figure which way it was to her house again. She heard something behind her as she had turned around. Forgetting her situation for a moment as it came back to her as she felt her stomach gave a huge punch from inside. ''Hello anyone there'' said Olivia staring into the shadows.

Wondering if she could catch a glimpse of the figure but she could see no one. There was no reply as she continue on walking as she thought it must had been the wind. She heard it again knowing this time wasn't the wind. Scared and frigthen not only for her life but for her unborn baby or babies in case any harm came to them. As she ran faster as she tried to see through the fog which was leading her further and further away from the safety of her home. She wondered what her father was doing right now. Probably finishing his work putting his tools and the toys he had made putting them away for the next day. As she could see him right now putting the light as he made his way to bed.

She made into a fast dash as something pounced on top of her. Olivia tried to call out for help but a hand fell over her mouth tightly to stop her from screaming. ''Don't try anything or you want your neck broken'' came a rough voice. Olivia felel that feeling of fear returned. She worried in case this mouse was planning to mug her. What if he discovered she had no money. She worried in case he attacked her and left her to died on the streets. Or what if he was going to rape her. And if he was done with her thinking again leave her to die or take her home as his prize. She pondered these two thoughts in her mind knowing her children would be put in serious danger. For what if he had caused her to bleed badly and that she had lost them. Or what if he had cut her throat apart opening her stomach fearing he could carry them off with him into the night. The reason she sense he could had a weapon on him like a knife or a gun.

Then she thought if Fidget had learned of their fate would he go after him and put his life on the line for her. Maybe he would mourn her death not knowing what had become of her with the feeling he was force to walk alone. And the children themselves if they did live what would become of them. Would Basil, Dawson and her father be gentle on them and watch over them. On the other hand they would put her children orphanages or worst two different ones which made her shudder. She tried to struggle free. Olivia didn't knew what happened next as she had blacked out.

She felt her limp body been carried into the night as she felt herself in a damp and cold place. She knew it wasn't cheery her home or the warm living room of Baker Street with the brightly lit fire. She saw the one that brought her here stared at her as another came up beside him. ''It is odd you know I wasn't that rough on her then she blacked out of a sudden'' he said. ''Maybe the strain you put on her was uneasy for her to handle'' said his companion. She watched as one of her captors prodded his finger onto her belly.

She felt the sore and coldness from his touch.''Boss we brought the girl as you asked'' said one of them as she heard the sound of someone behind them. ''Good work'' said a voice that send chills down her spine. That voice she thought it couldn't be. The last time she had heard that voice was on top of Big Ben. Before he fell down to his death with everyone thinking they had seen the last of him. She watched as Ratigan emerged. ''Your brillant mind have any more orders for us'' said one of them. ''No you may leave I wish to speak alone with the young lady'' said Ratigan as they left the room.

Olivia tried to think of why Ratigan wanted her this time. Was he planning another evil scheme as he wanted to use her as a part of it. If so what was it as she knew Basil would stop him. He always did she felt she had no reason to fear him. But there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind telling her not to risk her life with the to figure out what that meant as she was confused by her own warning. She watched as Ratigan blew from his cigarette.

Her eyes narrowed at him. How dare he she thought that he allows himself to smoke that in front of me what if it got into my lungs and infected my child. Olivia shudder making sure not to let her guard down. Ratigan circled around her like a predator before it pounced on it's prey. Then he stopped in front of her. ''Thought you saw the last of me'' said Ratigan smugly.

Olivia thought he was right on one thing. She thought had seen the last of him when he fell on that hour hand of Big Ben when Basil rung that bell. It haunted her dreams turning them into nightmares seeing that monsterous form of his attacking Basil. As she heard her friend cry out in pain. But she saw this moment that he was presented back into his gentleman ways as he wore the black tux, black top hat,white gloves, black shoes with the black and red ppera cape. As the monster he had become that night was hidden once more inside of him.

Olivia held her tongue as she didn't reply to his question. In case she blurted out the words sewer rat. Olivia dared not in case she would lead herself and her unborn children to a sticky end. She felt herself been lifted up in the air he held onto both of her arms. She kicked her legs out in the thin air as she wished for Ratigan tp out her down. So she could be left in peace to give birth. ''I thought you would be grateful that I had no reason to kill you which I would had done in a heartbeat'' said Ratigan darkly.

''I have no meaning to be grateful to a sewer rat'' said Olivia angrily as she had forgotten her fear but she knew too late what she had done. Thoughts were racing through her mind of what was to become of her now. Then that moment she felt a sharp kick through her whole body. She was dropped onto the floor as she gave a painful scream. Ratigan tore the coat off her. His henchmen heard the noise as they entered the room.

''She's carrying some guy's baby'' said one of them as they stared at the tiny bump on her stomach. Ratigan stared at her with hate in his eyes. She heard a familliar limping sound towards them. ''Boss what is going on'' said Fidget then he stopped as he stared at Olivia. Ratigan knew at once what was going on as he hit Fidget hard. Ratigan was a genius but he knew could easily guessed putting the two together and of how a baby was brought into the world. And the two were from each different race her being a mouse and Fidget into a bat. Knowing a mixed marriage was a disgrace to anyone Mousedom as it was frowned upon. He knew he was ruined and they weren't even married.

''Boss what you want us to do with the girl now'' said one of them as Ratigan blew from his cigarette in thought. ''I will let her have her baby when it is born it will need the milk from the mother to live after a while a few months or so I will take the child if it is a boy to train it under my guidance if it is a girl I am sure the residents up in The Rat Trap won't mind caring for it for the right price'' said Ratigan smirking at this.

But in his mind Ratigan was thinking something else. He wished his beloved pet cat Felica was around. He could had given Olivia to her as an evening meal along with her unborn infant. But he knew that was taking the easy way. And being born with a brilliant mind Ratigan was never one to take easy ways out of his problems.''Don't you dare touch my child'' said Olivia in anger as Ratigan had simply ignored her.''But boss you can't do this'' said Fidget in fear as he tried to beg his hardest to make him see reason. Ratigan turned to him. ''Fidget I think that seems fair to me that least you will see it grow up from childhood to adulthood during time to time'' said Ratigan.

Fidget was wondering what was this feeling coming over him. It felt he had a need to protect Olivia and his offspring from any harm espeecially Ratigan. It felt the harsh bound Ratigan had over him was fading away as Olivia had helped him discover his courage.

Now he had to use it in some way to get them out of here. For Fidget knew if it was a son they had he knew the cruel order Ratigan would give it. He remembered the way Ratigan treated him with cruel words and harsh punishements. Worried the same would happen to his child. Or this sicken his mind worst if it was a girl and Ratigan had forced the child to be given to the pub upstairs. As it would haunt his mind with worry for his daughter's safety as she would be forced to do any job they would try to find diffcult things for her to do.

The thought of her being picked on by the other girls being born from a mixed race and how they would be green with envy of her beauty. How she would be froce to fed on scraps and wear the dirty of rags and a hard or straw bed for her to sleep on. Also he knew what the male customers were like with a female among them. As he imagined his daughter picking up an empty glass as one of the men would try to feel down her skirt or try to touch her legs or any part of her body.

And Fidget knew in fear he wouldn't do anything to protect her as Ratigan would find a way to keep them both apart. Fidget thought he could go to the police. No that was a bad move for they would think he was lying or throw him in jail. He could go to Basil for his child's protection telling him of the abuse towards his child. Maybe then Basil would listen if Fidget said Olivia was the mother and brought him or her with him as proof then Basil would find a way of hiding it from Ratigan. No that was almost a bad move for Ratigan was famed in the criminal world as Basil was for being a detective. He would have many that followed him and if one caught word about what Fidget had done then there would be chaos. He would had dragged his family into a war they couldn't escape. As he watched sadly to where Olivia lay as two were by her side.

One held the coat under her as a blanket to wrap the tiny form when it arrived as they waited as time went by. Everything spun so fast as Olivia felt the moment run fast as a huge rush over her. When it was finally over she heard the sound of not one but two baby cries. ''Boss she's delivered and it is more than the one'' said one of the henchmen.

Ratigan turned from Fidget as they stared at the two tiny forms. Two but they looked different. For one of them the boy was a grey fur bat like Fidget with some brown bits in his fur. The other one the girl was a brown fur mouse like her mother with a patch of dark hair. ''They're beautiful'' said Fidget as he gasped in delight as he had witness the birth of his children. It felt so magical he wished for this moment never to end. Suddenly the silence was broken as one of them spoke up. ''Boss one of them isn't moving'' said one of them.

It was true for the tiny child didn't move as she lay still in the meterial with her eyes closed. Fidget's heart sank as he stared sadly at the thought of losing one of his children. As he turned to face Olivia as he saw she too was feeling the pain. It must had been more hard for her since she had done the work of seeing their arrival safe as she could.

''What you think we should do with it'' asked another as Fidget felt sick to the core. They were treating the child as it was an object as they didn't care if his daughter had died or lived. ''Get rid of it at once drown it in the Thames for all I care'' said Ratigan angrily. Both Fidget and Olivia stared in horror as she created a barrier putting her arms around her two children to keep them from getting to them.

It was no use as the baby mouse was snatched from her. Suddenly they watched as she came a tiny weak kick at the one that was holding her. As her eyes began to slowly open as they saw they were the colour brown like Olivia's. But the odd thing was she looked much smaller half the average size she was suppose to be. ''Boss'' said Fidget as Ratigan turned to him annoyed. ''Can I, can I hold them'' said Fidget.

He noticed Ratigan hadn't answered this question as he pondered over it waiting for the answer. ''Fine you can hold them but for a little while'' said Ratigan darkly as Fidget put his arms out as he use one to hold his tiny daughter. He limped towards Olivia. She gave a secret smile as she lifted her son handing him to Fidget. He stared at them as he felt their tiny heartbeats beat in time with his. He gave a small happy sigh.

He wondered if his parents felt this way about him when he was born. He didn't take his eyes away from them as they laid in his arms. ''Yes that is right my little ones this is your father'' said Olivia happily to them. ''You have to name them you earned it'' said Fidget in a whisper to her.

Olivia thought there was so many names that overflowed in her mind. She hadn't been prepared for this moment. She wondered what would become of them if she picked the wrong ones. There were loads of girl names she wanted to give to her daughter but only a few she could think of for her son. Then she noticed how alike their son and Fidget were. As it came to her. ''Darius'' said Olivia.

''What'' said Fidget. ''That is his name Darius for it is strange and wonderful like his father'' said Olivia. Fidget thought of the name inside of his head. It sounded good and Olivia had a strong reason to give to him. ''Then he will be called Darius what about our daughter she needs one too'' said Fidget. Olivia stared at her. She was like a rare treasure that no one would ever dream of having. ''Ruby that will be her name'' said Olivia as she watched father and children bonding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Fidget felt himself thrown to the ground as Darius was caught in another one of Ratigan's henchmen's arms. As the one holding Ruby handed her over to Ratigan. He held her in one of his arms staring down at her. As Ruby lay giving a tiny cry. Olivia tried to get to her feet quickly. She wasn't losing her babies to that sewer rat. As the anger boiled inside of her making her blood bubbling hot.

She knew she should rest after giving birth but she knew when Basil, Dawson and her father arrived it would be too late to save them. But she headed to where Ratigan stood as she made sure to sneak behind him. ''Olivia look out'' came Fidget's cry as she turned round to see another one of Ratigan's henchmen darting at her. She had lost balance in fear as she toppling. ''No I was so close'' said Olivia staring after Ratigan as he scurried off through the trap door. Her eyes were filled with sadness. She knew what that lead too. Her heart felt torn inside of her. As her world was turning upside down.

Ratigan lifted the trap door as he made sure Ruby kept quiet. As the room was dark and empty since all the customers had gone home or had been thrown out after drinking too much. He scanned the area. He heard someone enter the bar down the stairs which lead to the upper part of The Rat Trap where the the staff that worked there lived. He watched as the young showgirl mouse Miss Kitty emerged. Probably she had come downstairs to be alone for the while.

He walked with an ease in his step as he came up to her. ''Good evening my dear'' he said as Miss Kitty jumped in fear as she turned face to face. ''Professor what are you doing here'' she asid in a shaky voice. For everyone including herself feared Ratigan. As he was a creature they had to avoid at all costs. As she ran from where she stood making her way quickly back to the stairs. But she wasn't quick enough as he blocked her path. ''I am not here to cause any trouble I have brought you something'' said Ratigan.

He lowered his arm to reveal Ruby sleeping so peacefully. ''Oh'' said Miss Kitty as her heart swell for this tiny form. As it felt Ruby had won her over as her fear for him was melting away. As she walked further to him as she stroke a finger on top of Ruby's head. ''She is lovely where did she come from'' asked Miss Kitty. ''I found her it doesn't matter for I give her to you to care for'' said Ratigan. She stared at him with an wary eye. She felt there had to be a catch to this. There had to be he couldn't exactly let her have this baby for free. He must want something for himself.

''This is no trick I swear'' said Ratigan raising a hand giving a chuckle. It made her shiver in fear as that laugh made her want to think twice with this. ''What am I to do with her'' asked Miss Kitty. ''Raise this girl as your own flesh and blood but make sure this one to keep her out of sight'' said Ratigan as his tone sounded angrily at the last words. As he was giving her a warning. ''Why'' she asked. Ratigan tried to avoid her question. ''Well aren't you happy that she is yours to keep'' said Ratigan. ''I am'' said Miss Kitty as she stared down at Ruby as she felt a strong bond a strange motherly feelings towards her. They stood in silence for a while. As Ratigan broke it at last. ''I must be going now you must not tell anyone I was here'' said Ratigan turning to leave.

Miss Kitty felt the same as soon he left she was glad to be left alone with the baby. She began to walk up the stairs. She entered a tiny room on the top landing which she opened which was her room. She stood in silence to hear the many deep breathing or snores coming from each of the room. She wished she had never worked in this place. She hated it with a fiery passion. She wished she could pack up and leave the place. But she knew she couldn't for she didn't had enough money to go or find a new place to live. And she couldn't leave now for she had another to look out for. She held Ruby in her arms. ''It isn't your fault I am stuck in this mess'' she said rocking her gently back and forth. She entered into the room further as her foot fell onto a creaking floorboard.

She cringed as she held her breath. She was worried in case the barmaid or bartender heard it and came running into the room. Then they would see the baby mouse and would ask lots of questions about where the parents were or how she ended up in Miss Kitty's care. There was the fear of them taking her to the police then the poor thing would end up in an orphanage. Her thudded inside of her chest. She calmed down as everywhere not a sound was heard. ''Now let's see if we can get you something to wear you must freezing'' said Miss Kitty softly holding the naked tiny form in both of her arms under the shawl.

She walked up to the dresser as she sat down in front of it. It had a crack along the mirror as it was an old oak with two drawers as she opened the first one to reveal a needle and thread with a white cloth. She had started work on it during her time when she wasn't performing. For she dreamed one day of settling down with a good man and having a child of her. She stared down at the unfinished baby blanket. She began to sew as she stared down at the baby as she made sure not to make any of her fingers bleed.

''Now what shall we call you shine so brightly I know I will call you Starla'' said Miss Kitty as she watched the baby's legs kicked so weakly on her lap. She felt pity for her as she felt this little one needed full attention it needed. She was finally done as she wrapped Starla up in it. ''Here we go you like that don't you Starla'' said Miss Kitty as she stared smling at her. She felt it was getting late as she carried her up to the bed as the two lay down by side. Miss Kitty knew others would think it not safe or unatarual for a baby to sleep. But Miss Kitty shook her head. She didn't care all she wanted was her Starla to be happy, safe and secure. As they lay down together.

While this was happening Ratigan had emerge in his sewer lair. He saw Olivia trying in vain to get Darius. He was throw about amongst Ratigan's henchmen like a parcel. The sooner she got close to one and tried to snatch her son back. He was thrown to the next one. ''Ratigan what have you done with Ruby I swear if you had hurt her'' said Olivia glaring at him. ''I assure you she is safe and unharmed well I won't say in years to come'' said Ratigan. ''Boss'' came a voice as the speaker rushed up to him. ''What is it now'' he said annoyed turning to face him.

''Basil heading this way and he isn't alone he has that toymaker and another guy with him'' he said in panic. Olivia gave a secret smile. Just s she had expected Basil, Dawson and her father were coming to her rescue. But was there still time to get Darius out as well. She noticed Ratigan was standing silence. She guessed he must be thinking up something to trap them on their arrival.

She felt her head buzzing and dizzy as she fell to the ground as her world went black again for the second time. That moment the sound of the trap door was lifted as they came out onto the other side onto the sewer floor. Basil was in the lead as he scanned the place about him. Then his eyes fell on Olivia as they rushed up to her. ''Basil is she'' asked Hiram in fear not saying the last part. ''No not dead alive but not dead'' said Basil checking. ''Then we better get her out of here at once'' said Dawson. As Basil held her in his arms. ''Basil look out'' said Dawson.

He wondered what Dawson meant as he turned about to leave. Basil ducked as a bullet came shooting his way. He made sure not to drop Olivia. ''Hurry back to Baker Street'' said Basil as they left the way they had came. Ratigan watched them from where he stood. ''Boss I am wondering why you let them get away'' asked one of his henchmen. Ratigan rolled his eyes. ''I did because the true suffering comes from the mother who has loss what she holds dear as long I have the two here I can do whatever I please with them'' said Ratigan as he blew from his cigarette.

He was confused wondering what was so important in keeping two babies. All he knew about babies were that they whined, cry all night keeping their parents up late, wanting food whenever it fancied them, always had to change their dirty nappies or wanting need to be hold or cudlled. And most important wanting all their parents affection and attention to be focus on them all the time. He made a face at that hoping the professor didn't notice. ''What is the matter don't fancy the idea looking after a baby at least it is only one not the both of them'' said Ratigan sounding smug.

He gave a silent gasp how did the professor guessed so easily. ''Boss may I ask where you had taken the other one'' he asked staring up. ''Ah that I cannot reveal her whereabouts if I did then the girl's mother will find her with Basil's help'' said Ratigan walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Once they arrived back to Baker Street after they had left the Flaversham's house. Both Basil and Dawson had noticed the strange change over Olivia. She had refused to let Dawson see to her body as she could bite him. They knew she didn't really mean it. As she had also ate little food of her meal. ''What you think is the reason for Olivia have such mood swings'' asked Dawson sitting in his chair.

''Is it painfully obvious'' said Basil sitting his chair litting his pipe as he blew from it. Dawson knew when Basil spoke that way meant something important he had picked up. ''I noticed that something had changed of her she was carrying her child no doctor not one but two newborn healthy babies one a boy, the other a girl'' said Basil. ''Basil then why didn't you say anything'' said Dawson annoyed at his friend had kept something like this from him. ''I had my reasons when I suspected the way she acted and the way she kept wearing that coat'' said Basil.

''Basil did, did Ratigan know of the birth'' asked Dawson. ''I think not till the babies were born and I guess it would be impossible to get them out of there easily since Ratigan will try and keep the family apart'' said Basil sounding bitter at those words. Dawson give a deep sigh. He wondered how Olivia being a new mother without her children knowing in her heart they were being cared for someone else. While the next weeks Olivia stared out the window searching for any signs of Ruby or Darius safe return. She had never left her room or the house as she had locked herself away. As she had got thinner as the days passed.

At The Rat Trap Miss Kitty was busy finishing up the song she was performing as she had quickly getting changed. ''Miss Kitty what on earth is all the drama'' said one of the girl mice that was one of the dancers who along with the other one had noticed her strange mood. ''Oh nothing look I have to go now I promise to come in extra early to perform'' said Miss Kitty as she left behind the back of the stage to her room. ''She seems to have lots on her mind nowadays I think we better check it out'' said the other girl mouse dancer. As the first nodded her head. ''I hope she doesn't be mad with us'' she said as they raced up the staircase.

As Miss Kitty entered her bedroom as she heard Starla giggled as she entered. ''Hello there my little Starla I am sorry but mummy had to work and they had to keep her away all day so I am all yours'' said Miss Kitty picking her up in her arms giving her a warm cuddle. As she carried Starla towards the dresser as it had three bottles arranged in a line on the the top. She sat her on her lap. ''Would you like to watch as mummy pours a little perfume on herself'' said Miss Kitty picking up a bottle. She saw the child give a tiny nod. Miss Kitty gave a joyful laugh as she opened the lid. Unknown to them two figures peeked from behind the door.

She was about to spray the drop from the bottle when the door creaked open. ''Oh she is so cute'' cried a voice that startled her making Miss Kitty drop the bottle as some of the perfume sprayed all over the floor, the top of the dresser and on Starla who shook her head as she gave a little sneeze. Miss Kitty had picked her up fast to see the two girls standing behind her.

''Oh when did you find this poor tiny thing'' said the other girl mouse as she stroked the top of Starla's head. ''I didn't find her I was given her'' said Miss Kitty as she saw that Starla was enjoying herself. ''Given to you by who'' asked the first one of the two that had spoke. She gave them both a crafty wink. ''You really want to know'' asked Miss Kitty. ''Yes'' they both said together. ''Ratigan'' she said saying the name in a low voice as they heard it clear as they both stood frozen in fear.

''It is the truth I swear he didn't tell me much about her or the parents'' said Miss Kitty. ''Miss Kitty why is she making that strange sound'' one of them asked. She wondered what it was as they heard Starla make a low coughing sound. Thinking the child was having a reaction to the perfume. But that wasn't it as she rolled onto her side blacked out. ''Oh no this is bad Nicky, Tiff quick Edgar is the best in this sort of situation'' said Miss Kitty in fear and alarmed. ''Miss Kitty just this once I will let your nickname for me pass this time'' said Tiff whose full name was Tiffany wrinkling her nose in disgust. ''Oh Tiffany let it go come on we better find Edgar he is probably in his room'' said Nicky whose full name was Nicola.

The two left the room in a hurry as Miss Kitty held Starla's tiny body near her chest hearing her heartbeat beat in time with hers. ''it is alright Starla I promise nothing or no one is coming to hurt you'' said Miss Kitty trying her best to comfort her. They reached the room knocking it. That moment inside they heard someone tumble to the ground. ''Who is there'' said a shaky voice from inside. ''Oh Edgar is only us open the door'' said Tiffany annoyed. They knew he was scared in case any of the male customers downstairs had come up to cause trouble.

''Nicola, Tiffany wait a minute you arealone'' said Edgar. ''Yes we are alone now open the door this is urgent'' said Nicola. He heard the worry tone in her voice as they saw the door open from the inside. Edgar which was the name of the pianoist from the band. Then he nocied one was missing. ''Where is Miss Kitty is she suppose to be with you'' he asked. ''This is why it is urgent come on we will explain when we get there'' said Tiffany pulling on one of his sleeves. He knew they were seirous as they lead him straight to her room.

He walked towards her as he caught sight of Starla. ''Oh now I see why you brought but I don't understand why me why not -'' he said as Miss Kitty cut him off. As he saw the daggers in her eyes as she stared at him angrily. ''No if I went to them they would probably take Starla off me that is her name'' said Miss Kitty as she calmed down. ''Can you see what is wrong with her'' asked Nicola. He bent down staring at her. ''I can see what I can try hand her over'' said Edgar as Miss Kitty did as she was told.

He scanned Starla all over turning her body up and down. He looked into her ears. Then he checked her pulse then he felt his fingers along her tail. ''My goodness she is much tiny than a normal mouse baby'' said Edgar in shock. ''Of course she is what you expect'' said Tiffany folding her arms. ''Which means I solve your problem she is a runt now Miss Kitty don't give me that look I know it sounds like a bad word to call her but it is the truth'' said Edgar. Miss Kitty soften herself. ''How slim are her chances of living'' she asked him. ''I guess pretty slim but she might have a fighting chance of living didn't anyone tell you about Starla being you know'' said Edgar.

Miss Kitty was stunned. Ratigan never told her much about Starla so guessing he must had left out the part of her size. She had a sneaky feeling he had a reason for not telling her. Maybe in case it was a clue in tracking down Starla's real family. Maybe the mother or father or both were worried sick staying up in the middle wondering where she was. Or what if she had any older or younger brothers and sisters or was she an only child. If she did have any siblings they might being wondering themselves of where she was. Miss Kitty felt a dying need to help Starla as her motherly bond grew stronger for Starla.

The three of them watched as Edgar rubbed her body in one of his hands. ''What are you doing'' asked Nicola. ''In order for this child to live she needs warmth'' said Edgar as he explained to them. As he went on rubbing till they saw Starla had weakly moved forward as her nose slowly sniffed the air. As her eyes begin to open. ''What you know it worked'' said Tiffany. ''Yes now she needs plenty of milk and enough attention she needs if she gets worst again I am afraid we have to hope and pray for a miracle'' said Edgar.

Miss Kitty nodded as he handed her back Starla as he left the room. Tiffany and Nicola stared in awe. ''I think we better leave this special moment we don't want to ruin it'' said Nicola as Tiffany made a face at her. But she made no remark as they left together leaving mother figure and child alone. ''Starla my little Starla you never know how much you mean to me'' said Mis Kitty holding her close.

While down below in the sewer things were getting worst with Darius situation. He lay staring up as he kept on crying. ''Would you shut that thing up'' cried one of the henchmen to his companion. ''I tried I think it needs a clean nappy'' said the second one rolling his eyes. ''You got to be kidding me I am not changing it'' said the first one annoyed. ''Not me either it isn't my turn either'' said the second one as Darius kept on crying. Without warning one of them raise his foot as he kicked Darius high in the air as he landed in a bump on another side of the room.

''What is going on here'' said Fidget angrily defending his son coming to his aid. He picked up Darius in his arm as he cradled Darius in his wings. ''Look it isn't our fault your little brat won't stop crying'' said the first one. ''Well maybe it knows better than to trust the two of you'' said Fidget sticking his tongue out at them. Then he turned carrying Darius into his room.

He sat on the bed still holding him. ''It isn't your fault Darius neither you or Ruby weren't asked to be born'' said he stopped himself. He knew it wasn't fair to blame Olivia. He was part in their birth. He was their father should do the right thing. ''Your mother really loves you honest but she can't be here for unknown reasons you will learn when you are older for you were born from something so rare and special'' said Fidget brightly. ''And who knows you might met your sister wherever the boss took her'' said Fidget as his voice went sad at the last words.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

There was no need for Edgar's help as Miss Kitty and Starla went smoothly without any trouble. Miss Kitty wondered if the baby was beginning to venture around the room. She noticed how fast Starla's young mind was growing. She wondered if the child wanted to learn more of London. So early a day later Miss Kitty took Starla out in a bright blue stroller she had bought. As she walked it across the green grass grounds of Regent's Park. She knew she had all the time in the world to spend with Starla till her next performance.

As she past the many couples hand in hand walking around the park. Children playing about laughing while gentlmen chatted with young women or read a book they had brought with them. Miss Kitty stared in wonder as a pink butterfly flew up to Starla as it sat on her nose.

''Butter, butter'' said Starla trying to say butterfly as it fluttered it's wings at her. She smiled at how Starla was trying to talk. As the butterfly flew off as they past an oak tree as a robin sat on one of the branches. It chirped as Starla pointing a hand upward. ''Tweet, tweet'' said Starla as she chuckled. ''My what a smart baby you have there Miss'' came a male voice. As Miss Kitty peered her head up getting quickly to her feet. She saw the speaker was an elderly gentleman as he tipped his hat to her. Somehow in the back of her mind it seemed Miss Kitty knew him from somewhere before. She knew where he reminded her of those two that entered The Rat Trap that night. One was dressed like a captain who sailed many seas which was a young handsome one and one dressed as a pirate who was much older with his belly showing over the trousers.

She giggled at this thought even if she was busy performing that night she would remember every face including those two. ''Yes she is'' said Miss Kitty as she didn't know either to trust him or not. For she wondered why these passing weeks that she had kept Starla indoors. She knew why it was in case someone saw her. Mostly her birth parents what if her real mother had appeared as she ran up to the stroller overjoyed to see her again. What if her husband Starla's father tried to buy Starla back off her offering her any amount of money she wanted. No she thought Starla means more to me than any gold. ''Now it is getting late we better be going'' said Miss Kitty turning the stroller round.

''You know she reminds me of a friend of mine'' he said as Miss Kitty felt alarmed. Her feeling was right well not exactly the parents but a friend of the family. As she began to run off back to The Rat Trap. She knew everybody was getting ready as she got the enterance from the back. She put Starla back in her room hoping not to bump into anyone. She was busy performing for the night ahead as Nicola and Tiffany came up to her. ''How is Starla we are wondering how that bundle of fluff is doing'' asked Nicola happily. ''She is fine if it wasn't for Edgar I fear she wouldn'd had made it'' said Miss Kitty sadly. ''Whose Starla'' asked one of the band that was preparing for tonight. ''Oh she is cute baby Miss Kitty took in'' said Tiffany as Miss Kitty cringed. Miss Kitty cringed as she saw the barmaid and the bartender had overheard them. Later after the performance Miss Kitty was about to run off. ''Miss Kitty can I speak to you alone'' said the barmaid as she had a serious look on her face. Miss Kitty could feel she was in some sort of trouble.

''Yes'' she said lowering her head. ''Don't you realise what you had done bringing an infant into this place and the danger you will give her when she grows up'' she said annoyed. ''I know all that but I couldn't besides Starla won't be any trouble'' said Miss Kitty. ''Starla you named her oh Miss Kitty you know we can't give her away since you have grown attached to her'' she said. Miss Kitty nodded as she was excused. She threw open the door as she felt her cheeks go red. Why was everyone feel the need to rule her life for her. She wanted to keep Starla and no one was changing that for the world. While that night Dawson open the door to Baker Street while Basil was busy playing his violin. ''How was your day'' asked Basil. ''Usual I took a walk trhough the park you'' asked Dawson.

''Busy looking over case files any word'' said Basil. Dawson knew he was talking about Hiram and Olivia. ''No I worry about her everyday I fear one day Hiram will come with bad news that she had died I wish she can pull through it'' said Dawson. ''I do too I promise I will do anything in my power to get her children back'' said Basil as he got up from his chair putting his violin down by the leg of the chair. Dawson knew Basil was doing his best to track them down but he shouldn't be blaming himself over it. ''Basil it is strange but I thought I had saw a baby that look like Olivia'' said Dawson.

Once Basil hear this he spun round from where he stood on the stairs. ''A baby where'' said Basil. ''In Regent's Park today she was being pulled in a stroller by that a young lady that looked like singer we saw'' said Dawson. Basil cringed he knew he was talking about the first case they had done together. If that was true then that meant Olivia's daughter was at The Rat Trap. If she was then the boy was not far away. Basil hoped he was right.

The years past as Starla grew into a young five year old as she wore a green dress and matching shoes. She sat cross leg at the bar as her eyes stared upward. ''Starla sweetie whatever is the matter'' asked the barmaid as she was busy seeing to some drinks. ''It is my fifth birthday I am waiting for mummy to finish so we can do something together'' she said. She smiled at how much the child fonded over Miss Kitty. That moment one of the customers came over to the bar to order a drink. ''Who is the cute kid'' he asked staring down at Starla.

She stared at him to she had never met a male mouse before in her life besides Edgar who cared to her. He had always come round when Starla had this strange illness. He explained she must see a doctor at once. She watched as the barmaid punched him in the face which she always did with the men that usually came into the pub. The reason she had hit him was because of the way Miss Kitty would reacted if she knew anyone touched or harmed her Starla. In her mind she thought Miss Kitty was being to overprotected with Starla. She remembered before leaving her mother's room earlier on that night. ''Happy birthday Starla'' said both Nicola and Tiffany together when they entered the room.

''Oh aunt Nicola, aunt Tiffany you remembered'' said Starla hugging the two around the waist. Miss Kitty found it cute how Starla had grown to love the others that worked in The Rat Trap as family. ''Where is uncle Edgar is he not coming'' Starla asked staring past them into the hallway. ''Sorry dear he is busy working so it is just us'' said Nicola returning the hug. As Tiffany was busy presenting something. ''This is from me'' said Tiffany beaming brightly at her. Starla opened it to reveal a blue bead bracelet that slipped around her right wrist. ''Oh aunt Tiffany it is beautiful'' said Starla. Tiffany turned to Nicola. ''So what did you get her'' she asked. ''Well it is not much but I hope you like it since I picked it out being a child of your age''s aid Nicola handing Starla a well wrapped parcel with a bow.

Starla stared at it as she didn't know if to open it or not. ''Go ahead it won't bite'' said Nicola to her. As Starla opened it to reveal a white rose with a key attached to it. When she wind the rose up.

It revealed a beautiful crafted brown fur ballerina doll with a small white rose on the left side of her head wearing a white ballerina dress which the skirt made the petals with white ballet shoes. As the doll began to dance and spun. Starla watched with interest as she wanted to reach a hand out to touch the doll. ''Starla no'' said Mis Kitty fearing she might hurt herself. Starla stared at the doll as a spell was weaving over her. ''You see I met this toymaker in town I told him a friend of mine has a daughter round the age of five which I told him I was looking for a present and he said him and his duaghter who is all grown up would love to make a toy when I told them her age and he said it would take her mind off of things'' said Nicola. ''What things'' asked Miss Kity. ''I don't know I didn't ask I was so happy when the gift was made and wrapped I was too excited'' said Nicola. ''I can see why look what Starla is doing'' said Tiffany.

All three of them turned round to see Starla dancing along with the doll as she lifted her legs in the air and spun even on one of her feet. ''My I guess we got a little ballerina in the making'' said Nicola as they watched her dance.

Starla was still guessing in her head what Miss Kitty was planning for her. ''Who is that mummy'' Starla asked Miss Kitty when she came up to her. ''What you mean Starla'' said Miss Kitty as she turned to where she was pointing. Her gaze fell on a boy bat the same age as Starla. He wore a brown hat, a yellow shirt and green trousers. Miss Kitty stared in froze horror to see Ratigan staring at her as he gave her a warning glance.

''That is no one Starla he is trouble stay far away from him alright'' said Miss Kitty taking her tiny hand in hers. ''Yes mummy I promise'' said Starla as her mind was far off in another world. As she felt that boy bat had a strange bond over her. As he could understand her as she stared deep into his eyes. She wished she could find a way to speak to him without Miss Kitty knowing. ''Come alone birthday girl I got a big surprise'' said Miss Kitty as they left the pub.

The young bat turned as he heard them leaving. He stared after her. That girl mouse whoever she was he felt she was apart of him. As he needed a strong need to help her. As he felt sorry for her small height and size. Ratigan followed his gaze. ''Stay away from her Darius my boy she is nothing but trouble'' said Ratigan as his tone was cold.

Darius stared up at him. ''Yes boss'' he said in a scared tone of voice. He was so much like Fidget for he had his father's clumsy habit of falling about, his fiery nature when he got into fights or annoyed with any of the henchmen. Also he wasn't the brightest one among them. It was Darius's fifth birthday as he was brought up to The Rat Trap. Ratigan had started to train him. But a couple of times because of his flaws he had ended up failing and mostly annoying Ratigan enough to make him yell out at him in anger.

While Starla and Miss Kitty walked till they reached a picnic laid on a blanket. ''Oh mummy this is lovely'' said Starla as they sat down together. ''I know I want only the best for you'' said Miss Kitty. As they ate a while after a hour Miss Kitty packed the food up as a full moon shone brightly down on them. ''Mummy where are we going with this extra food'' Starla asked her. ''We are going to see those that far worst off than we are'' said Miss Kitty as she stopped near an alleyway. Suddenly out of nowhere a seven year old white fur boy mouse with short brown hair and green eyes peered out. Once he saw it was safe he rushed out to them.

He wore a black shirt and dark blue trousers and dark shoes. ''Oh mummy look at him he is no more than fur and bones'' said Starla taking pity on him. Miss Kitty noticed even if he could handle himself out on the streets and could easily fend for himself being two years older than Starla. She noticed he needed help, warmth and love. As he ate from the remaining food once Miss Kitty lay it in front of him. ''Mummy where are his parents'' asked Starla. ''Some bad men hurt them Starla unlike us he has no one to turn to or anywhere to live'' said Miss Kitty explaining the best she could. The boy mouse stared straight up at Starla as she stared up at him. She felt odd with another eyes on her as she ran quickly behind Miss Kitty's back to hide clinging onto her skirt. ''Starla don't be shy come out and say hello'' said Miss Kitty getting Starla out from her hiding place in front of her facing him. ''Hello there my name is John what is yours'' he asked her. ''Starla'' she said. ''Hey that is pretty you want to play Starla'' John asked her as she nodded. ''Great so what game you want to play'' asked John as her fear melted away. ''How about tag you are it'' said Starla a she giggled as they raced aobut together enjoying each other's company.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Darius was lead through the sewer to his walk as he walked in silence with Ratigan. ''Professor when will you let me come with you and the others to do crime'' said Darius. ''Darius my boy you are doing crime as already'' said Ratigan giving a sly smile. ''Yeah but they are only petty crimes like stealing money and such I want to do big cimres like the ones you plan'' said Darius. ''Darius you are heading into things with rash decisons'' said Ratigan. ''I want to I want to make those suffer that dared to hurt my family years ago to make the mother I never knew to see how much wrong she had done to me, father and my little sister'' said Darius angrily narrowing his eyes. Ratigan felt shocked. ''Who told you had a sister'' he snarled at him. ''Father said she is still out there waiting for me I can feel it'' said Darius as his mood soften as his mind was thinking about her.

''Darius if you had a sister if you did where would you start looking for her London is a huge place it will be finding a needle in a haystack forget about her'' said Ratigan putting a hand over his shoulder. ''I guess so but professor that girl in the pub who was she I had never seen her before'' said Darius. ''What girl are you talking about Darius'' said Ratigan. ''That little girl that is the same age as me she left with a pretty lady mouse that works there'' said Darius. ''Ah her she is Miss Kitty's child I meet her once that was it'' said Ratigan as he thought unhappily about this thought. As Darius watched him walk over to his throne as he was in deep thought. ''Darius I think I will take up that offer of yours when you are older'' said Ratigan.

Darius smiled at this wondering if Ratigan really meant it as he rushed off. As he left Ratigan alone as he tapped his hand on the arm of the throne as he had gone back into his deep thoughts as the dripping of water fell from above. That was too close he thought if the boy came close to discover his past I won't that happen. As he gave himself an evil smile as an idea came to him. While the passing days Starla and John had grown to become great friends. She had even show him her doll she got for her birthday. As the two watched the doll dance when he came to visit her. Two years had past as Starla was the age of seven. She felt excited to meet her freind John wishing her mother would finish up early.

Her and John had grown a strong bond as they would play together. Sometimes John would tell her stories of wild adventures of brave knights and heroes saving young women in distress. As John would act out the story as the hero while Starla pretended to be the heroine of the story. ''John I wish someone would rescue mother and I from our fate'' said Starla. ''Why Starla do you hate The Rat Trap'' he asked as he could do the best he could to understand with his nine year old mind would. ''Oh no I love aunt Nicola and Tiffany and everyone that works there but there are reasons that make me want to run away from the place'' said Starla as she stood on the ledge of the roof as they could looked down at London that surrounded below them. ''What you mean Starla'' he asked as he folded his arms waiting for her answer.

''Well to start with the men that come into The Rat Trap they really creep me out the way they keep staring at mother and I it is like they are waiting till I make a wrong move or somehting and the way they whistle when mother walks past by it is lucky she hadn't plan on hitting one of them yet'' said Starla. ''What does your mother'' he asked. ''She is a performer here it is the only way she can earn money for us'' said Starla. ''You sure can your father help out anyway or is he some sick drunk'' said John. ''John I don't know who or where my father is'' said Starla. John felt taken aback by the mistake he had done. ''Oh Starla I didn't know'' said John. ''It is alright what about your parents'' asked Starla as they stood side by side. ''Dead probably'' said John. ''Dead how'' asked Starla shocked.

''Yeah my mother was killed, father was sent to jail for some crime'' said John bitterly with his head low. ''Oh John I am so sorry'' said Starla shocked. ''Hey it is fine I get along plenty of houses that the owners give me food if I find the right one since I live the life of a stray'' said John. ''Isn't it scary you know being on your own'' she asked. ''No not much you get used to it so what others reasons bout The Rat Trap you haven't told me'' said John trying to get his mind off the past. ''Well that and how no one in that place won't put a stop to it'' said Starla. ''You know you could leave The Rat Trap for good'' said John. ''We can't mother saids we don't have enough money to leave and there aren't jobs that would allow mother'' said Starla. As they put their heads in their hands in sadness and defeat. John wished he could do at least something for her. He wasn't one for praying or seeking help from god.

He had no luck for four years. As he had looked to god to help him track his mother's real killer and bring him to justice. John remembered he had ran out the building after his mother had hide him in the closet in the upstairs hallway. He noticed the fear in her eyes. ''Johnattan be a good boy for mother as you must stay here and keep quiet'' she said in a scared voice. She was a beautiful 31 year old white fur with her brown hair tied back in a tight bun with a loose strand down the front of her face as it touched her pink nose. She was wearing a frilly blue nightdress and blue slippers. As she had changed out of her clothes as it was after ten in the evening. His father had not join them as he was closing up downstairs. As she had came into his room as she had always done to get her son ready for bed. But this time she had gone in two hours late which worried him.

As she had quickly pulled him up from his tiny matchbox bed as she held him close to her arms as he heard her heart thud fast. He wondered what had frighten her so much. As his small room was covered in darkness as the only light came from outside the hall. Also his curtains were drawn so he couldn't tell if anyone was outside the house. It felt his mother knew as she had rushed out into the hall making sure she didn't trip hding her son from sight. The only sound was the neverending banging at the door. As John watched from his hiding place as the door was thrown off the hinges. He saw many mice all were male entered the room he couldn't see their faces properly to make them out. He watched his father appear from the side door that lead from the butcher's shop he owned attached to the house. John sat very still hoping his father would do something to make these bad men go away. His mother told him if he desire something that he would pray to god to seek his answer.

As John stared at his tall white fur with a fresh mop of blond hair and green eyes dared to flare out at the attackers. He wore a clean white shirt, a black vest and brown trousers with a white apron and dark shoes. He was holding his butcher's knife in his hand as the long sharp blade glinted. As it felt his father had heard them entered the house as he ran in front of his wife protecting her from any harm. But as he moved forward one of them push him to the ground as the two struggled. He tried to reach out for his weapon as another one of them had his foot on top of it. As John saw two more grabbed his mother by her wrists. John noticed the men was speaking in whispers as his parents were being dragged into the shop. As he heard the door slam after the last one entered.

That was the last time he saw both his parents as he heard loud noises like lashing and gashing with his mother giving a horror bloodcurling scream he had ever heard. It made him remain rooted to the spot as he was frozen in terror. He heard the sound of laughter and someone being dragged across the ground as they left the house. He came slowly out of his hiding place as the room was in darkness as the tiny lamp that was attached to the ceiling was smashed to the ground as the light had been blown out before it hit the floor. John felt scared as he searched every room for his parents. It was a hour later till he knew he was alone in an empty house as Big Ben chimed the eleventh hour. Then he remembered he hadn't checked the shop as he ran to the side door. Oddly he turned the knob to find it unlocked. As soon he entered the room his eyes fell in horror to what lay on the floor.

It was his mother coat in her own blood as she lay still on her side. John walked in slow motion to her body. He felt his hands tremble as he saw one of her cheeks were cut in the middle, a huge gash in her throat and stomach, her wrists had red lines around them as she had been held down with a few scars on her neck, head and legs. John put a hand to his mouth as he was aobut to be sick seeing his mother's dying body. He wondered where his father was. Then it hit him those men had probably taken him with them. What if he was next then they would come after him. John wondered where to go as he ran out into the pouring rain. The last thing he remembered was him running till he felt tired by a doorstep. The following morning he was found by a kind housekeeper who had given him some breakfast and new clothes. She had told him her employer used to wear those but they were too small for him more. John didn't know till he met him later that day he was in the home of the famous Basil of Baker Street. For his parents were too busy with work, household chores or caring him to read any papers. As he had taken John under his care for he knew the boy would return any time to them.

John put his arm around her trying to comfort her. ''Don't worry Starla someday I promise you I will get enough money and then I will buy a big house so you, your mother, me and Mr Basil to live in'' said John. ''John who is Mr Basil'' asked Starla. ''He was the only who ever gave any kindness to me I feel kind of bad for him'' said John. ''So he is like a second father or uncle to you during that time'' said Starla giving him a smile. ''Yeah I guess so'' said John as he smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

''Did you father believe in god'' asked Starla. John shook his head and laughed. ''Not likely but they both respected each other's differences all the same'' said John. ''You think John if they had met me would they like if they got the chance and were still alive'' asked Starla. ''I think they would had love you in a heartbeat Starla'' said John. ''Tell what became of your father after your mother's death'' asked Starla as she put a comforting arm around him. As John knew she was tyring to say he didn't have to tell her if he wanted. But John got a deep breath swallowing his courage he could find. ''Father was brought to court from what I heard from Basil he was on trial on my mother's murder the jury found him guilty of such a crime'' said John sadly. ''Oh John that can't be why'' said Starla. ''For they thought the less money they had thought father threw into an angry rage so he was kept overnight when he was found clear he was let out a week later'' said John. ''That means he was free to go did he try searching for you'' said Starla. ''Yes he did he searched all over London when he found out I had gone it was said he killed himself'' said John trying to look away.

Starla knew why for the look of horror on his face. ''How did he die'' asked Starla as her face and eyes showed pity and concern for him. ''It said he poisoned himself to death ashamed for what he had done'' said John. ''Wait a minute John you told me he didn't believe in god and that he didn't kill your mother so'' said Starla as her mind was in deep thought. ''What is it Starla'' asked John as he stared further into her eyes for an answer. ''Did your father search for anybody else after he was release from prison'' asked Starla. ''Only me wait Starla he must also had been looking for mother's killers as well but you don't think'' said John as he clasped his hands over his mouth in horror. ''I do believe that your father didn't take his own life but those that he was hunt down wanted him to keep quiet'' said Starla as her eyes flashed at her words. ''So there is our proof if we go to the police'' said John. ''They won't listen to us John adults never do they think we are only children making things up to waste their time'' said Starla. ''But Basil is a detective surely he will listen to us since he knows what I am like'' said John. Starla thought this over she didn't either to trust this Basil or not. For she hadn't met him to know what he was like. But what could they do they were only kids. ''Oh right we will go straight to Basil as soon as possible'' said Starla as John hugged her then they broke away departing in their own different ways.

Starla waited a whole week as she wanted to see John again. The reason was Miss Kitty had kept her stuck in her room all the while she was performing. AS the customers are becoming more and more crowded which force Mis Kitty to be apart from her much longer than she hoped. As Starla clawed at the door with her tiny fingernails. For if she stayed locked in the room any more she would had gone crazy. The day came on night when Miss Kitty returned from an early shift. ''Now my little Star where would you like to go this evening'' said Miss Kitty as she gave her the nickname for that was how Miss Kitty saw Starla in her eyes. For she felt the child would rise and shine more bright like the night star. Starla's eyes twinkle at the wuestion. ''Can we visit John I miss him so much'' said Starla. ''Oh right get your hat and coat and mind putting on your gloves it might be cold out there and oh Starla put on your shoes no not your best ones I don't want them getting ruined'' said Mkss Kitty as she fussed so much. As she helped Starla into a light peach coat, warm red mittens, a dark cap with the flap over her face and a pair of worn brown boots. They were Christmas gifts at each of the pub staff had given her. Nicola and Tiffany bought her the coat, Edgar got her the cap, the barmaid herself bought Starla the mittens. Miss Kitty since she loved and treasured Starla so much bout her two pair of shoes. Which were the boots she was wearing and a fine pair of silk ballet shoes.

Starla would wear the ballet shoes to parties, dances and whenever a special event was being held. But she never forgot her dear friend who she had met. As she bring him along as a guest. He would be mannerly towards the women especially to Miss Kitty. He would eat any food he wanted but he made sure to finish his meal before speaking or addressing somebody. He would bow and greet others. He would dance with such grace with Starla. ''My boy where did you learn manners like that'' said Edgar patting John on the back. ''I was taught by Basil he was my tutor and the only one I trusted in this world'' said John. As Miss Kitty shook in fear. As Starla watched her mother as she thought she must had known this Basil the way she was acting. As Starla canced about her mother legs as they reached the alley they had found John in. Miss Kitty sniffed the air something was serious wrong. As she caught Starla drawing her back keeping her child in sight. ''Starla stay still and out of sight while I deal with this'' said Miss Kitty.

As Starla obeyed her as she stayed put peeking her head out as Miss Kitty rounded the corner. She saw to her horror many of Ratigan's henchmen as the professor himself was holding John tight in his grasp as he put his hand over his mouth to keep the young mouse quiet. ''Professor Ratigan is going on'' said Miss Kitty angirly marching up to him. ''Why my dear do you know this young lad'' Ratigan asked her. ''Yes he is friends with Starla'' said Miss Kitty with her eyes glaring at him. ''Starla'' said Ratigan confused then it came back to him. ''Ah yes the girl how has she been'' he asked showing a crafty smile that made Miss Kitty shiver. ''She is fine never mind what are you doing to John'' said Miss Kitty demanding to know. ''Ah you see my dear lady you see this young lad already knows too much and I can't let anything happen'' said Ratigan. ''But professor he is only a child can you at least look pass that'' said Miss Kitty worried for John's safety including Starla's. For any of those brutes that worked for him saw her then she tried to shake that off her mind. As she ram towards Ratigan to try and knock John out of his reach. But it was no use as two of his henchmen blocked her path and tackled her to the ground. When she got up she had saw that both Ratigan and John were gone.


End file.
